Return To Tristram
by Nova1313
Summary: An epic story of a boy traveling on the mission to destroy the soul stones. Uses some diablo 2 characters and places.


Return To Tristram  
In the mid summer of the year 1724, a boy named Johessen had come of age when he was allowed to leave town.   
Most children were allowed to leave as they had turned 10 but Johessen was different. His father had died   
in a holy war fought many years before. The survivors of this war had founded his town, Trekvor. They had   
strict rules about leaving town as they always left in packs and never made journeys more than one day's   
sun could carry them. Young men upon reaching the age of ten would leave town with their fathers for a   
trip to the monastery beyond the Black Marsh. There they would see a wizard who would tell them of their  
future. Since Johessen had no father to take him it was decided by the elders of Trekvor that upon   
reaching the age of 18 Johessen would be permitted to venture beyond the great marsh and he was to see   
the wizard and finally discover his purpose.  
  
Although the holy war his father had fought in years before was long since over and the town where   
it took place was sealed away from the midst of the mortal realm forever, Johessen was still required to   
keep on guard, as there had been much trouble with the creatures of the dark woods lately. The town had not   
received any contact from the rouge encampment set a sun's walk from the town and most common town folk were   
afraid to venture to see if something had gone wrong. The folk tales the old war veterans had told scared   
the townsfolk from leaving town to make the journey. So the governor, of the town Warriv instructed him to   
venture to the rouge encampment and if it was okay he was to send a messenger to back to town. If it lay in   
ruins, he was to run to the great wizard and inform him. Johessen agreed and set off on his journey.   
  
By noon he had reached the dark woods and decided to stop for lunch. He sat upon a rock and began to   
eat berries he had found on his journey. While eating he was watching the birds fly and saw a storm was rolling   
in from the east. Johessen new that it would catch up to him since he was traveling in the same direction, so   
he started to walk to find the tunnel to the Black Marsh that lay on the other side of the mountain.   
By the time he had reached the entrance he was soaked for the storm had caught up to him. He ran in until he   
could no longer see. He picked up a stick from the ground and striking it against the rock wall, lit it. He   
ventured through the tunnels for what seemed several hours. He knew not what time it was only that he kept   
running into dead ends. After finding a narrow stair well to a lower level, he encountered several creatures   
that looked half goat half man, trading weaponry in the darkness of the tunnels. He attempted to sneak by but   
they heard him and chased after. The boy ran with all his speed until he saw a dead rouge corpse lying on the   
ground. He took a shield and a sword from it then attempted to fight back.  
  
The battle waged on. Each exchanging blows, but the bardich's that the goat men used were too slow for   
the boy's sword and provided no means of defense. Within several minutes he had slain all three. He stood there   
to scared to move. He had never witnessed death and now he knew why so many from the holy war had died. He quickly   
took whatever he could from their corpses and ran off again. He found a bag for carrying items and some chain mail.  
It wasn't much, but it would have to do. As he came to the end of the tunnel he saw the sun. It was beginning   
to set. The old warriors had warned him that he should best be in the company of others by dark because evil  
would be all around one. One would not know from where or when it will strike.  
  
By dark, the young boy had come upon a great burning plain. He knew the sight well, from many sketches   
that hung in Trekvor. It was the rouge encampment. It had been burnt to the ground and it seemed that nothing   
was left. Johessen ran and searched through the rubble that laid in the paths of the camp. Everyone appeared   
to be dead. Something grabbed his ankle. He looked down quickly scared to move his foot. It was a hand from   
in under the pile of rubble. He started to remove the rubble from atop the man that was trapped. He moved it   
away from his face, but could not lift the rest. He asked the man what happened? Who did this? The man only  
replied "The Wanderer…." After several minutes of trying to get him into his sense, the man's time had come   
and Tyrell gatekeeper of the heavens took his soul. Johessen wasn't sure what to do. It was dark out now and   
with only 2 hours walk to the monastery he knew he would not make it alive. He buried himself in the rubble   
and slept for the night.   
  
By dawn, he awoke and started his journey to the monastery gates. After several miles he saw the great monastery   
before him, through a narrow path in the woods. He set off down the trail. After several minutes Fetishes and   
Fetish Shamans attacked him. He fought hard against them all. He killed all but one, which ran and found himself  
severely hurt by the fire of the shaman's spit. He nursed the wounds with a potion he found in the sack. It   
relieved the pain.  
  
Upon reaching the gate he knocked and no one answered. Johessen thought could the so-called "Wanderer" have   
taken the wizard too? He surely hoped not and yanked open the gate and ventured in. He knew the layout well   
from many books he had read in the Trekvor Library. It wasn't quite noon yet so the magician should still   
be reflecting in the inner cloister. He walked there; lo and behold the magician was there. He greeted him   
and told him he was Johessen, son of Mariece. The wizard said, "ah yes Mariece I remember him well." "I am   
afraid I have not yet introduced myself", said the wizard. "I am Deckard Cain, surely you have heard of me…."   
Johessen stood in awe, as it was then he realized he was in the presence of the last of the Horadric mages.   
"Walk with me son of Mariece, it is time we shall go to the monastery."   
  
As they entered the monastery the mage closed the door quickly. "Now we shall talk", said the mage. "Evil   
shall not lurk in a place of worship." Johessen chuckled. They sat down and Johessen asked what happened to   
the rouge encampment. Cain said "A man that goes by the name "The Wanderer" posing as myself came from the   
forest several days ago. He was a messenger of the three remaining prime evils." "He was searching for me   
and the encampment stood in his path. He destroyed it, and then came for me. I fought with all my might and   
defeated him. Although I am weak now and I fear that another evil may come upon this place."   
"There are two remaining pieces of the Soul stone one which is kept here locked beneath the monastery and   
one in Tristram with a great warrior. The third piece of the stone was destroyed at Hell forge several years   
ago. Although only two of the pieces are needed to bring forth the worst of the 3 evils, Diablo. Your purpose   
was to retrieve the piece of the soul stone from Tristram and then vanquish the Warrior guarding it. Bring the  
stone to me and you shall be held in high honor in the halls of the great Horadric mages for you are of   
Horadric blood. I give you this staff. Use it to the best of your knowledge. I warn you dear boy whatever   
you do don't let the stone fall into the wrong hand. Also, the warrior will only talk to the one called   
"The Wanderer." He gave him the quest to destroy the stone, yet he knew he would not do it so that at a later   
time he could return to take the Soul stone back. Leave now and journey to Tristram retrieve the stone   
from the warrior. You shall take his life then return with the stone to me. After returning home, the   
path to Tristram will be shown to you."   
  
Johessen ran back to Trekvor and gave news of the devastation of the Rouge Encampment to Warriv   
the town's leader. He told him that he must go to a place called Tristram to perform a task for   
the great mage of the monastery. Warriv laughed, for everyone knew that Tristram had been sealed off   
during the holy war and it's location kept secret by the Horadric mages.  
  
Johessen started off on his journey wandering towards the east. Not knowing where he would fine Tristram   
but only that the path would be shown. At dusk he lay against a tree and prepared for rest, he awoke that   
night in the fog to a noise rustling in the distance. He walked towards it to see a man in a cloak walking   
through the woods. "Could this be "The Wanderer"?", he thought. He followed after not allowing the man to   
see him, then the man vanished and his cloak fell to the ground. He ran over to it and picked it up.   
He placed it in his sack and then looked at a piece of paper underneath. It had a diagram of the carn-stones  
found in the Stony Fields, except they were numbered from 1-5. He then set off for the Carn-stones   
hoping this could be the path that was suppose to be shown to him.   
  
Several weeks had passed since that night and he anticipated his arrival at the Carn-Stones. He knew that  
by midday tomorrow he would be standing in front of them. He slept for the night not knowing what he might  
encounter tomorrow.  
By dawn, Johessen had set off. He was marching proudly and at an increasing pace. By noon, just as he had  
predicted he was in front of them. He pulled the piece of paper from his sack and examined it. Then he touched  
the stones in the order that they were numbered on the paper.   
  
The sky grew dark and the stones began to glow. A great bolt of lightning struck one of the stones  
and it seemed to distribute between all 5 of them. In the center grew a horrifying sight. A doorway of   
fire had appeared. Johessen recalled a horadric proverb,  
  
*"I shall imagine life is not worth dying  
If (and when) roses complain  
their beauties are in vain.  
  
But though mankind persuades  
itself that every weed's  
a rose, roses (you feel  
certain) will only smile."  
  
With that, he knew that this must be a sign from the great gods and he entered. Upon passing through   
he arrived outside an old town. It was broken down and by the looks had been burnt to bits at one time.  
He walked toward the town entrance and read on the sign hanging "Tristram." Then he knew what he must   
do. The cloaked man was indeed "The Wanderer." He grabbed the cloak from his sack and placed it over his  
head. Carrying his staff in one hand he set off for the only house in town with lights lit.  
  
He reached the house and examined it. The house had no door, the windows were broken out and   
only a small light burned from inside. He entered and looked around. Surely enough, sitting with the   
light he found an old man. The man was emaciated and wore very dirty old and torn clothes. He walked   
up and touched his shoulder. The man looked up and said with horror in his voice, "The Wanderer, you   
have returned and I have failed you." Johessen replied, "What is your name old man?" The man replied,   
"I am Mariece." The boy stood in awe for several minutes for he could not believe that this was his   
father. He then spoke, "Mariece you did not fail me. You have the Soul Stone, right?" Mariece replied,   
"Yes. Take it. All my life it has burdened me but I could not do it. I could not travel to hell and back."   
"Mariece give me the stone," said Johessen. "Take It, Take It! It has caused me nothing but years of worries,"  
said Mariece. Then he took the stone from around his neck and held it out. Johessen snatched it up.   
"You have done well, Mariece," Then Johessen pulled the hood off his head. The man looked up and said,   
"Johessen? But you cannot be the wanderer!" Johessen replied, "I am not the wanderer. I am Johessen, son  
of Mariece great warrior of the Holy War." Mariece then fell over he had, had a heart attack. Johessen had   
killed his father. He could not return home nor tell of this to anyone. How was he to live knowing he killed   
his own father? He pulled a scroll from his sack and read  
  
*"What fires burn within my heart and force me to contend  
With perils that await me at this tragic journey's end?  
  
I have walked the roads that lead to hell; I have challenged all but fate.  
I have fought and bled and carried on just to reach this final gate.  
And now the task before me looms, this dire deed undone;  
I shall make my stand against the Three until the battle's won.  
What fear or wound could ever still this last defiant cry,  
As I stand against the shadow 'neath the endless burning sky."  
  
Johessen then left the house a trail of fire behind him for the candle Mariece carried fell and the house   
went up in a blaze. Johessen ran towards the portal to the stony field crying all the way.   
  
For the next two months he journeyed into the west, back to the monastery. Just as before he opened  
the door, entered and went to the Inner cloister. He found Deckard Cain and handed him the Soul Stone.   
Johessen ran away crying for he felt the pain that burned within. Deckard Cain, removed his cloak for the  
first time and walked over to him. "You have killed the one you love. I feel your pain. Your father was  
a great crusader and he was proud to go I am sure." "You knew it was my father in Tristram?", replied  
the boy. Deckard Cain then replied, "Ye, Ye, Yes I did my boy. I guarantee you he died a happy man. During  
the war his only thought was to get home to see his son and keep his promise to you that he would see you   
again." "He saw you again. And so he kept his promise." "You must now accept that fact and journey beyond   
here to fight greater evils." Deckard Cain pointed to a door. "Beyond there is a great desert. You will   
conquer many foes along the way. But I assure you, you will succeed in destroying these stones at hell   
forge." Deckard Cain handed him the stones. The boy glared at them and then wandered out of the monastery   
into the great sands of the desert. When the boy was out of sight. Deckard Cain went and sat down on a   
bench. He then collapsed and there lay his final resting point. As for the boy, or now to be known as   
"The Wanderer" he will battle on for several years against the toughest of Hell's foes to defeat the three   
evils and be declared a Baron before all of the land of Sanctuary.  
  
*Poems included in this story are by E. E. Cummings and one i pulled out of the manual for diablo 2 Long road's end  
by - C. Vincent Metzen. I wrote this story for an english assignment we were to include and build it around a poem of   
our choice i couldn't decide so i added 2.  



End file.
